Celia: A Collection of Short Stories
by Rachel.Elizabeth.Potter
Summary: Sequel to Celia's Story
1. A Snowy Night

January 1901

The Newsboy Lodge house stood above me. I could see only one light on from the top floor. I doubted that anyone would be awake since it was so late, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. Jack and Katherine were at a show, and Andrew was. . . . The wind started to pick up, and I hugged my jacket closer. Knowing I should go inside out of the cold, I opened the door quietly. The room was in shadows, the only light coming from a desk lamp beside the door. I shut the door behind me, pushing hard against the wind. "Celia, what are you doing here?" Someone said from the staircase directly in front of me. I could just barely see Mush, Race, and Albert lounging across the stairs.

"Um, I thought I would come visit you on my way home." I tried to add excitement in the tone of my voice.

"It's almost midnight, and you live like fifteen blocks in the other direction. Did you and Andrew have another fight?" Albert asked

"Um-" Before I could answer Mush turned on the wall light, his arms long enough to reach it. The moment light flooded the lobby, gasps escaped from the boy's mouths. I knew I was a mess. My eyes were puffy and red from crying as well as the cold air, and there had to be bruises forming on my cheek and around my eye. The boys rushed off the stairs and crowded around me.

"Celia, what happened?" Race asked quietly.

"Did he hit you?" Mush sounded angry, his hands clenched into fists. I couldn't find an answer right away, trying to ignore the tears in my eyes. "DID HE HIT YOU?" he yelled. I jumped and took a step back away from him. Albert noticed my reaction and shoved Mush away.

"Go get an ice pack for her." He told Mush, who instantly started to argue. "Maybe you need some too. You gotta cool off." Mush stormed off. I stood in my place awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"It's okay, Celia. You don't have to talk about it till you're ready." Race said with a smile.

"Have you eaten?" Albert asked. As if on cue my stomach growled loudly. The three of us laughed. "I'm taking that as a no. I think I can find something for ya."

"Albert, we don't got any food here." Race told him. Albert's cheeks turned pink.

"I might have hidden some things here and there for myself." Albert blurted out. He ran over to the front desk and pulled half a loaf of bread from a drawer. My stomach growled again. "Well, come and get it!" I took two pieces with a thank you. Race stared at Albert while he hid the bread back in its spot.

"How long have you been hoarding food?" he asked. Albert crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I'm not going to tell you!" The three of us sat down on the staircase. Mush came in soon after I had finished eating with a bag of melting icicles he must have gotten from outside. He handed them to me, looking a lot calmer than before. I finally decided to tell them what had happened. These guys were my family.

"Andrew's friends though it would be funny to take him out and get him drunk. When I got home after the show, he was passed out on the sofa. I went into the kitchen to get my meal, but I accidentally dropped a plate while removing it from the cabinet. Andrew stumbled in right as it shattered on the tile floor. He started to yell and before I knew it, he had swung. I left the apartment immediately, but that didn't stop him from screaming. It continued the entire way out the front door of the building. I was going to go to Jack and Katherine's, but I remembered about how they were going to a show. I came here instead." The boys were silent for a few moments.

"He's never done this before, right?" Race asked. I nodded.

"This was the first time, but he has been acting weird lately. He's been staying out late at work sometimes the night or leaving early as well."

"It's a busy time of year. Remember that's what Jack said." Albert told me. Jack had been able to get Andrew a job alongside him at The World not long after the strike. Jack had been working late hours as well, but not like Andrew. Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a bundled up Katherine stepped in. She forcefully shut the door behind her.

"Katherine?" I asked as she took off her hat.

"Is Jack here?" she asked quickly. I turned to Race, who shook his head.

"Nope. He ain't here." Katherine groaned and yanked her hat back on.

"I thought you went to a show together. Did you lose him on the way home?" Mush laughed, but Katherine's glare shut him up.

"I didn't lose him. He's gone." she told us.

"Gone?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"He came home from work with a high fever. I sent him straight to bed. I still had to go review the show and though that since he was sleeping he would be fine. When I got home not that long ago, I checked on him. He was gone. The bedding had been thrown off the mattress, and the window was wide open. There wasn't a big amount of snow inside so I'm guessing he hasn't been away long."

"Do you know where he might have gone?" Race asked.

"No. I tried looking for footprints, but the snow has covered up any tracks. I gotta find him soon The temperature feels like it's dropping every minute." Katherine said struggling to open the door.

"Wait!" I said. She paused. "We'll help you look." She nodded, letting her hand drop from the door handle. Albert hurried upstairs to find anybody else that was awake and could help. He came down with Henry, Finch, Buttons, and Romeo. We split into groups and decided that each group simply checks their area and returns back. Bundling up against the cold, we left all at one. The snow fell in thick flakes, coating my hair in seconds. Race, Katherine, and I had the distribution square.

"Let's do this quickly. It's freezing out here." Race said with a shiver. We walked to the square, our footprints leaving deep tracks in the snow behind us. Once we were there splitting up seemed like the best option. The snow was now falling so thickly that we could barely see our surroundings. With a promise to yell loudly if anything was found, I went off to the left. I tried to star near the streetlamps. The wind howled around me as I searched. I paused in front of The World distribution office, a flash of memories coming back.

"Celia?" A voice asked in my ear. I screamed and jumped. Slipping on a patch of ice, I fell on my bum. I looked up to see who had scared me. Jack stood a few feet away, doubled over with laughter. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he gasped between bouts of laughter.

"Jack!" I got up and hugged him. He felt like an ice block. I put my hand on his forehead. "Your fever's broken."

"Falling into a snowbank can do that to a person." Jack laughed. He suddenly hugged me again. "I'm glad you're okay, Celia." He must not have noticed the bruises on my face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked stepping back.

"Under the influence of the fever, I thought you were still in The Refuge." I noticed tears in his eyes.

"Hey. I'm not there anymore."

"I know, but I'm sorry. It's my fault that you went in there. I couldn't save you when the Delanceys-" He broke off, letting out a shaky breath. I grabbed hold of his hand and made him look at me.

"You did save me! If you had given up on the strike, me and countless others would still be trapped in that hell hole. I might be even dead if you had."

"But-" I shushed him.

"No. You saved me, Jack. End of story, okay?" I gave him one quick hug. "Let's get out of the storm." He smiled

"That's fine with me. I'm freezing!"

"You did fall in a snowbank!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah."


	2. Betrayal

June 1902

_NO!_

Andrew stumbled back away from me. His cheek had turned red. My hands were shaking, one of them stung from the slap.

_No. This can't be happening. _

It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. My head spun wildly. Andrew was quietly watching me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You had to tell me now. I have a show in half an hour!" Andrew didn't say anything. I closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Finally, I composed myself. "How long?" I asked calmly. I opened my eyes and found Andrew's full of sadness.

"Two years." He said. I wanted to scream again, but reined it in.

"With AnnMarie?" Andrew nodded. AnnMarie was a fellow performer in my company and had been a very good friend to me. Well, she was until now. I sunk down into a chair, shaking my head. " I can't believe this. After all we went through, you still had the nerve to cheat on me." Andrew began to walk over, but I stopped him by asking a question. "Why now?" Andrew's features locked shocked before he had covered it up quickly by being confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you telling me now? You've kept it secret for two years, but here you are." Andrew was wringing his hands, something that he does when he's nervous.

"I'm leaving the city." He said quietly, not meeting my eyes. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"If everything - um - works out, I'll be on a train south in two days." I sat still for a moment, taking this in. I finally decided what to do next.

"I want you out of the apartment tonight." I said firmly. A look of surprise flashed across Andrew's face, and his jaw dropped.

"Tonight? I can't-"

"Out of the apartment by the time I return from the show. Anything left behind will be given away to the newsboys."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Try AnnMarie's. Seems like you've been to hers more than ours." Andrew started to plead with me, apologizing profusely. I pointed at the door. "Get out of my dressing room." Andrew blurted out another quick apology before hurrying out. The door slammed shut behind him. I let out a sob, feeling the tears that were threatening to fall. I took a shaky deep breath. I couldn't do this now. The show must go on. I got up and walked over to my dressing table, sitting before my mirror. I went back to styling my hair which Andrew had interrupted. There was a quiet knock on the door. Through the mirror I saw Miss Medda peek in.

"You busy?" she asked with a smile. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm just finishing getting ready. Come in." She nodded and walked in. I turned around in my chair as she sat in the other across the room.

"I just received a complaint from one of your neighbors about loud yelling coming from the room." she said. I put down the hair pins in my hand.

"I apologize for that. Andrew and I got into a fight and have decided to end our relationship." Miss Medda's jaw swung open.

"Really?" I nodded, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I'm sorry." Miss Medda said sincerely.

"It's okay, but I'd rather not talk about it right now." Miss Medda nodded, crinkling something in her hand. "What's that?" She unfolded a piece of paper.

"Our very own AnnMarie has decided to leave the company."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Did she give a reason?" I asked doubting she would put anything down about Andrew.

"I guess she's pregnant." Everything seemed to slow down. Miss Medda kept talking, but her words weren't reaching my ears. Internally I was reeling. _That's his reason, _I thought. _not leaving the city, but because she is . . . _

"She's what?" I choked out, unable to believe it. Miss Medda looked puzzled.

"Didn't you hear me? I said she's pregnant. Apparently she's been having a fling while -" Something inside me snapped, and I shot to my feet. "Celia, are you okay?" I shook my head, the instinct to flee taking over my thoughts.

"I have to get out of here."

"You can't just leave. We have a show tonight."

"I can't-can't do this." I gasped. "I'm sorry." I took off running, out of the room and down the hall. Someone yelled my name, but I couldn't stop. I traveled through the endless number of hallways and staircases. I didn't stop until I had tripped and fallen. I couldn't bring my body to move, my emotions finally overrunning all parts of it. It was dark, and I had never been in this part of the theater before. I curled up into a ball, sobs ripping through my body. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, worn out by everything that had happened.

I woke up in someone's arms, being carried through the theater. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Andrew?" I asked looking up.

"Sorry. It's just me." Jack said with a smile. I was confused for a minute till the night's events came flooding back. I started to cry again and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck, burying my face in his shirt. He stayed quiet. It only took a few minutes this time for me to calm down, feeling like a little child. "You okay to walk? You ain't so tiny anymore." Jack asked.

"Yeah." I murmured. Jack let me down, and I followed him without a sound. The theater was cold so I guessed it was long after showtime. I was dressed in just my undergarments and a light dressing gown. Not looking up from the ground, I almost ran into Jack when he stopped. We were in front of my dressing room. Jack pushed open the door and stepped back for me to enter first. I walked in and was immediately met by Miss Medda's harsh glare.

"I am very angry with you, young lady." she said sternly. I was about to apologize when she pointed to a chair. "Sit down." I nodded, deciding that keeping my mouth shut would be a smart idea. Katherine was there as well, which wasn't a total surprise since her and Jack were practically joined at the hip. She did look relieved to see me. Jack closed the door behind him and hopped up on my dressing table.

"You gave us quite the scare, Celia." he said with a frown. "We didn't know where you had gone. Thankfully I had checked with the doorman before searching, and he said you hadn't left the building. Miss Medda has informed us that you and Andrew aren't together anymore. Is that why you left?"

"Left?" Miss Medda exclaimed. "She took off running twenty minutes before a show! We had to find a last minute replacement for you, Celia. It was extremely unprofessional to leave like that. I know ending a relationship can be hard, but -"

"Hard?" I asked. "Oh, that wasn't hard at all." I got to my feet, a fiery glare in my eyes. "The hard part was listening to him confess to me that he had been cheating on me for two whole years and finding out his mistress, one of my closest friends, is pregnant with his child! I'm not even twenty yet, and I've gone through so much already. I'm sorry that I over-reacted, but how else was I supposed to respond to that? I was hoping to marry him one day! Instead, I watched him slip through my fingers and disappear from my life." Everyone was staring at me, their mouths agape with surprise. I sat back down and clasped my hands together, looking down at them with a blush in my cheeks. No one said a word. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's all right, Celia." Miss Medda said, now looking much calmer than before. "I should be the one apologizing. I had no idea that had happened."

"Andrew did that to you?" Jack got up off the table and cracked his knuckles. "I forgave him about the beating last year since it was the booze. This is the last straw. I'm gonna kill him." He stormed towards the door. I caught his hand in my own.

"It's okay, Jack. He's leaving for good. I won't see him ever again. Even if I wouldn't mind seeing him just to punch him in the face repeatedly, I have to be the better person. He just wasn't the one for me, I guess. Perhaps all of this is for the better."

"Of course it is!" Katherine said sounding reassuring. Jack was still frowning.

"But I can't kill him?" he asked. I playfully punched him in the stomach as Katherine and I yelled in unison.

"NO!"


	3. Crashed

November 1902

"I'm so sorry!" Celia Aster exclaimed as the young man she had crashed into fell back onto the floor. The box of ropes and fabrics he had been carrying tipped over, scattering its contents across the carpet. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Celia had been rushing through the lobby of the theater, where she was employed as a soloist. The guy laughed.

"It's all right." he said looking up at her. Realization dawned on his face. "Miss Aster!" Celia blushed, having been caught up in how dreamy the guy looked. He had sunkissed blond hair so similar to hers and blue eyes a person could get lost in. Celia nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and knelt down.

"Let me help you." she suggested, placing the overturned box upright. She set a piece of velvet fabric inside. The young man shook his head.

"Miss Aster, you'll wrinkle your dress."

"This raggedy old thing. I've had this for years." Celia's maroon dress had been the first dress she had ever bought for herself, but it was already tearing so she didn't think much of it.

"You don't-"

"I insist. It's the least I can do after bumping into you, and please call me Celia. Miss Aster sounds so formal, and we must be around the same age." Celia was twenty years old, and she guessed that the guy must be too. He didn't have any serious frown lines yet. Both of them began picking up the mess. Celia decided to break the silence. "I don't think I have seen you around the theater before. Are you new?"

"This is my first day. I transferred from The Star Theatre, which was just demolished to put in a cinema." Celia smacked her forehead.

"Oh yes! I remember hearing that we would be getting a new stagehand." Celia said with a smile. She held out her hand. "Welcome to the crew - uh - I forgot to ask what you name was!" she said feeling embarrassed. The guy grasped her hand, the two fitting perfectly together.

"It's Nathaniel Grace, but my friends call me Nate." They shook hands. "I'm very glad to be here working with people such as yourself." Celia felt her cheeks get warm, and she let go of Nate's hand. The two finished picking up, Celia keeping her eyes down the whole time. Nate helped Celia from off the ground and had just opened his mouth to say something when someone called from the balcony above.

"Miss Aster!" Frank, one of Celia's fellow performers, rushed down the stairs and handed her a slip of brown paper. "This just arrived for you." he said out of breath.

"Thank you." Celia said, and he ran back up the stairs. She scanned the message then frowned.

"What is it?" Nate asked. Celia sighed heavily and folded up the paper.

"It's a telegram from my driver. He can't make it into the city because of the weather." Celia said, slipping the note into her pocket. "Is it snowing out?" Celia had been inside all day, having performed in the afternoon show. From Nate's expression she deduced he hadn't been out either. They walked over to one of the lobby doors, and Nate shoved it open. Large flurries of snow blew in with the freezing wind. Snow had already covered the pavement in a few inches of white, and it didn't look like it was going to stop soon. Celia shivered. "Oh, that's cold!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Nate smiled and shut the door. Celia produced from her pockets a hat and mittens that matched her gray jacket.

"Are you going to walk home?" Nate asked sounding incredulous. Celia laughed.

"Not right off. I have a birthday party to get to."

"Is the party far from here?"

"It's at the Newsboy Lodgehouse, which is about fifteen blocks west. My apartment is fifteen blocks north of the lodgehouse." Celia took a step towards the door. "I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow, Nathaniel." Nate reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I can walk you." he told her. Celia shook her head.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine on my own."

"I insist." Nate said mimicking what she had said earlier. Celia smiled shyly and nodded.

"Okay." she said. Nate told her that he would be right back, running off to deliver the box and grab his coat. He is kinda adorable, she thought but I don't know if I want get close to someone so soon. Her last relationship hadn't ended well.

NO!

Andrew stumbled back away from Celia. His cheek had turned red. Her hands were shaking, one of them stung from the slap.

No. This can't be happening.

It felt like her heart was beating out of her chest. Celia's head spun wildly. Andrew was quietly watching her. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "You had to tell me now. I have a show in half an hour!" Andrew didn't say anything. She closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Finally, Celia composed herself. "How long?" she asked calmly. Celia opened her eyes and found Andrew's full of sadness.

"Two years." He said. Celia wanted to scream again, but reined it in.

"With Delia?" Andrew nodded. Delia was a fellow performer in Celia's company and was a very good friend to her. Well, she had been until now. Celia sunk down into a chair, shaking her head. " I can't believe this. After all we went through, you still had the nerve to cheat on me." Andrew began to walk over, but she stopped him by asking a question. "Why now?" Andrew's features looked shocked before he had covered it up quickly by acting confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you telling me now? You've kept it secret for two years, but here you are." Andrew was wringing his hands, something that he does when he's nervous.

"I'm leaving the city." He said quietly, not meeting Celia's eyes. Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"If everything - um - works out, I'll be on a train south in two days." Celia sat still for a moment, taking this in. She finally decided what to do next.

"I want you out of the apartment tonight." She said firmly. A look of surprise flashed across Andrew's face, and his jaw dropped.

"Tonight? I can't-"

"Out of the apartment by the time I return from the show. Anything left behind will be given away to the newsboys."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Try Delia's. Seems like you've been to hers more than ours." Andrew started to plead with Celia, apologizing profusely. She pointed at the door. "Get out of my dressing room." Andrew blurted out another quick apology before hurrying out. The door slammed shut behind him.

Andrew had ripped her heart into pieces, and she didn't want to go through something like that again. Yet here was Nathaniel Grace, a kind young man that made her heart skip a beat. Speaking of him he came flying around the corner in a dead sprint. Celia laughed as he stumbled to a stop. "Woah, what was that about?" she asked. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"I thought you might've taken off already. You seem very strong willed." Celia laughed. Nate walked past her and pushed open the door. "After you, milady." Celia stepped out into the cold, and Nate closed the door behind him. The two began walking down the street, the wind blowing at them from every direction. "So, are you friends with the newsboys then?" Nate asked, leaning in so Celia could hear him.

"They're my family. I lived at the lodgehouse for about eight and a half years."

"You were a newsie?" Celia nodded.

"Yup. My adopted brother, Jack, and I happened to move out at the same time. He got a closer apartment though. I -" Nate cut me off.

"Jack? Jack Kelly?" he asked slowly. Celia nodded, not understanding what the big deal was. Nate's jaw dropped. "Jack Kelly, leader of the infamous Newsboy Rebellion that took down the biggest newspaper in the city, is your brother." Celia laughed at his expression.

"That's him!" Nate seemed amazed by that.

"Does that mean you were part of the strike?"

"For a little while. I was caught the first day and thrown in The Refuge, the juvenile jail for the city. It's closed now, but I still have nightmares about that place."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Nate said, looking down at the snowcovered sidewalk.

"It's okay!" Celia told him. "Why do you ask?" Nate looked at her.

"I was part of it too." This surprised Celia.

"Really?" Nate nodded with enthusiasm.

"I was there the day we won. Being a part of something that changed history, it will stick with me forever. That's not my favorite memory though. I was waiting outside The World, the newspaper company, to speak with Jack. A girl came running up, and there was such a heartwarming reunion between them. I think they must have been separated for a while, and-" Nate's eyes got big. "Wait, was that-?" He looked at Celia, who smiled. "But that girl was a cripple with a crutch and everything!" Celia shook her head.

"I guess you missed the best part." she said.

The big doors of The World opened, and Jack stepped out into the sunlight. "Hey Jack!" Race, one of the newsboys, called to him. Jack turned into the group's direction. "Look who we found!" Andrew lifted Celia up so Jack could see her, and She waved excitedly. Jack's jaw dropped. Andrew let her down and gently pushed her forward.

"Go see him!" Andrew whispered in Celia's ear. She started forward, probably going a lot faster than she should've been. Jack was still standing in the doorway, looking surprise. Celia then realized she should slow down, but she tripped before she could act on that thought. Celia stumbled forward and lost her crutch. Closing her eyes she expected to taste the pavement.

Shocked yells came from behind her, but Celia never hit the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself still standing. She looked down at her feet. Both of them were planted firmly on the ground. Celia gasped and looked up, meeting Jack's eyes. He was halfway down the front stairs, but standing still with a look of amazement on his face. Celia took a careful step forward, finding the weight on her former bad leg a strange feeling. She took another step, and a smile started to spread across her face. Celia tripped again, but Jack was there to catch her.

"I got you." He said with a laugh. Celia hugged him tightly and started to cry. He held her just as tightly. "You're safe now." He was right. Celia was surrounded by her family and friends and didn't have to worry about her leg or The Refuge. Celia then smiled against Jack's shoulder, remembering something Andrew had said one time when they were practicing how to walk again. Andrew had self-diagnosed Celia with psychosomatic disorder, in which the nerves rely to the brain that an injury is much worse than what it actually was like Celia's leg.

If unwanted stress or grief causes an injury like this, maybe the coming of better times and happiness makes it better.

"Wow! You can't even tell that was your past!" Nate exclaimed. "You look so beautiful when you perform on stage." He looked down in embarrassment. Celia blushed and tucked a piece of hair back under her hat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nate said smiled, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Celia looked around to see how much farther and realized that the lodgehouse was right down the street. Celia wrapped her hand under Nate's arm.

"I have really enjoyed this, Nathaniel." Nate finally looked at her.

"It has. I would like to do the same tomorrow if I could." By this time the pair had reached the lodgehouse. Celia let go of Nate's arm and hopped up on the first step. She turned around to face him.

"I would love that." she told him. She swooped down and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you then."

"Y-yeah." Nate stuttered. Celia turned back around and started up the remainder of the stairs when Nate called her name. She looked over her shoulder.

"What?" she laughed.

"Will you be okay getting home?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, but you won't be if you stay here any longer." Nate nodded and waved before turning around to disappear into the thick snow fall. Celia chuckled to herself. She was actually starting to fall in love with that guy.


	4. Flaming Red

August 1904

"No!" I squealed as Nate sat on top of me. I couldn't stop laughing as he sprawled out across my lap. "Stop! You're just making me even hotter!" I tried pushing him off, but he went limp and wouldn't budge.

"But I'm so comfortable!" he complained.

"I don't care! I just wanted you in here to open my window." I said still trying to push him off. The hot August day made me very thankful for the tiny window in my dressing room even if I needed help to open it. A stagehand knocked on my open door.

"Sorry, Miss Celia. I gotta steal him from you. Nate, you're needed at the front office." he said with a smile. I gave Nate one more big push, and he tumbled off.

"I can feel my legs!" I exclaimed with a laugh. Nate hopped to his feet, leaned down, and kissed me.

"I'll be in the wings when you start." he said. I nodded.

"You better." I told him. The two men left the room, shutting the door behind them. I slouched down in my chair and pulled my legs up. The sun outside was setting, but there was still two hours till the show. I often took naps before a performance and knew someone would be around in an hour to check on me. A light breeze was blowing in through the window. That and my comfortable dressing gown made it very easy for me to drift off to sleep.

A loud bell woke me up. The room had grown stuffy and hot. Someone must have closed my window while I was sleeping. The high-pitched ringing was making my ears hurt. I stood up and realized that my chest was hurting. I ignored it, walking over to the door. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and almost immediately let go with a scream. The metal was boiling hot and caused me to clutch the wounded hand to my chest. I was confused for a moment before I noticed the gray wisps of smoke seeping through the bottom of the wooden door.

Realization hit me all at once, and panic crept up my throat. Images of my parents' deaths flashed before my eyes. I yanked the damp towel from my hair and stuffed it in the gap to keep the smoke out. I cast a quick glance at my stinging hand and found it bright red and blistering. Hurrying to the window I tried to open it. It wasn't much of a view, just the sun-faded red bricks of a nearby building. I yanked on the window sill but knew it was hopeless. Only a guy could open it. I often asked for help either from Nate or a stage hand. My lungs were now starting to burn, and dry coughs were forcing their way up my throat. I started to cry, reaching for a chair to smash against the glass. Having grown so weak from inhaling the smoke, I couldn't lift it. I clutched the back of it and yelled for help between coughs. I finally collapsed, gasping for air. Using a final breath, I screamed as loud as I could and blacked out.

I woke up in a clean hospital room. The rising sun tinted the room a pale orange. Jack was sleeping in a chair nearby, a simple gray blanket around his shoulders. I was surprised to see him. He should be on his honeymoon in upstate New York. My chest hurt slightly, and my hand felt the same. I lifted it up and found it wrapped in thin white bandages. I could still wiggle my fingers. I started to sit up, causing my head to spin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack said. He was smiling. With a heavy sigh, I fell back against the soft pillows.

"I can't see anything!" I complained. My throat felt raw. Jack laughed.

"Hold on." He propped the bed up so I was practically sitting upright. I was laying against the pillow so my head wasn't spinning which was nice. Jack scooted his chair closer. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"The theater was on fire." My voice came out as a raspy whisper. Jack handed me a glass of water. I took a sip, liking the relief it brought. "How did I get out of there? I can only remember up to my passing out in the dressing room."

"Celia, you should have seen it! Nate was the hero of the story. He went in and brought you out, but then he didn't stop. He must've saved about ten people including you before he went down." I gasped.

"Went down?" My breathing went erratic. "Where is he? Is he okay?" Jack put his hand on my arm.

"Calm down. He's fine. He's here in the same hospital." Jack explained. I started to get up.

"I want to go see him."

"You ain't supposed to get up."

"You're supposed to be on your honeymoon." I retorted. "How long have I been laying in this bed?" I could tell Jack was starting to get mad at me.

"Little over a day, I think."

"A day is long enough. I should be getting up and moving around."

"Actually, you are to be sitting in that bed and resting. You almost died in that fire! The nurse said -"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE NURSE SAID!" I yelled. Jack shushed me, looking at the door. "Take me to see Nathaniel." We glared at each other for a few moments. Of course, Jack gave up with a sigh.

"Fine. Can you at least wait for a wheelchair?" he asked sounding defeated. I smiled and shrugged.

"Okay. Anyways, my head's spinning so badly that I don't think I could walk the whole way. " Jack shook his head and left the room. Not long after I heard a quiet argument between him and a female. He finally wheeled in a chair. "Everything okay?" I asked. He simply just glared at me.

"Get in the chair." He said. Celia shakily got off the bed and onto the soft cushion of the wheelchair. The thin hospital gown allowed a very cold breeze so I asked Jack for a blanket. We had already gone a few feet from the bed so he walked back over. He tossed one at my head with a smirk. I laughed and wrapped it around me. Jack pushed me out into the hallway. Since it was so early, the halls were quiet. The few nurses that were around gave Jack and I disapproving looks. Nate's room was about ten away from mine. We paused before the closed door. "He might be sleeping, you know. Much like what you should be doing." Jack hinted. I ignored the last part.

"I don't care. I just want to see him." I opened the door, and Jack wheeled me in. The window shade was up so the room was filled with light. Nate was sitting upright in bed, reading a book. He smiled when he saw me.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. Jack pushed me forward.

"She asked for you not long after her eyes opened." Jack joked. I punched him in the arm as I got up and sat beside Nate on the bed. I snuggled up to him, fitting perfectly in the crook of his arm. A nurse peeked in.

"Mr. Kelly, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked. Jack left the room. I giggled.

"What is that about?" Nate asked.

"I'm not supposed to be in here." I told him. Nate nodded.

"Only immediate family are allowed in a patient's room during the night. You should've seen the ruckus the newsboys made last night when the nurse came in." he explained. We laughed.

"I can see those boys doing that."

"I bet they're still here, all sleeping in the waiting room." There was a moment of peaceful silence. I decided to bring up what had happened at the theater.

"Jack told me what you did. That was amazing, Nathaniel." I told him.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said with a shrug. "I just knew that I didn't want anyone to die." He pulled me closer. "Especially you. I love you, Celia." I smiled.

"I love you too." I said. I stretched up and kissed him.


	5. Proposal

**I know this is short, but I need to put this in here!**

May 1905

Nate and I were on the roof of the Lodgehouse, laying down and watching the stars. The air was cold, but the cover of multiple blankets kept us warm. I was cuddled up against Nate, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the night. "Hey Celia?" Nate asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?" My heart stopped, completely caught off guard. I sat up. Nate came up beside me. "I know we've only been together for not even three years and after what happened to you last time, I'll understand if -"

"Yes." I finally answered.

"What?" I looked at Nate, starting to smile.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! YES!" I tackled him and kissed him.

"Really?" Nate laughed.

"Of course, I would love to spend the rest of my life as Mrs. Celia Grace."


	6. Run

August 1905

"Oh, my feet hurt from all the dancing!" I groaned, wincing at every step. Nathaniel and I were on our way home from Jack and Katherine's anniversary party at the Lodgehouse. It was very late, close to one, and I had spent the night dancing with countless newsboys and Nate. My hand was wrapped around his, and my head rested on his shoulder. The night was cool, and it felt nice after the stuffy air of the party. "I am so excited for them." The happy couple had announced that they were expecting a baby. "Do you want to have one?" I asked Nate.

"Definitely." he said. I smiled and hugged his arm.

"I bought my wedding dress yesterday."

"Do I get to see it?"

"Not till the day of the wedding, I'm afraid." Nate groaned dramatically. I might be the performer, but he could be just as dramatic if he wanted to be. I punched him playfully, and he laughed.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh, yes? That's why I bought it." I laughed. There was a clatter in the alley beside us. We stopped.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Nate called. I waited to see a small cat or dog wander out. Suddenly, three men jumped out of the darkness and grabbed hold of us. I was yanked away from Nate and dragged into the dark shadows. Someone was holding me firmly, a tight grip on my wrists. The sound of a fight echoed off the close walls. I screamed for Nate, unable to see him.

"Hold up!" I heard a man yell. The alley went silent. "I recognize that voice. Bring the girl back into the light." I was dragged roughly towards the mouth of the alley, where it was considerably lighter due to the street lights. A man, who looked unclean and most likely homeless, stepped out of the shadows. He had a scruffy beard and wore rags. Something about his eyes sparked me into thinking I knew this person. "Celia Aster. How'd I know it was you?" I didn't say anything. I knew that this person was familiar and was just searching for a name when it hit me.

"Andrew." I gasped. He smiled.

"You can let her go." He said to the person behind me. The steel grip disappeared, and I rubbed my sore wrists. Andrew opened up his arms, looking and expecting a hug. Instead, I took a step back.

"I thought you were leaving the city for good." I said. I finally could see Nate, my eyes having adjusted to the faint light. He was struggling to break free from the other two men. Their names were definitely not hard to place, still looking the same after all these years. They never change, those Delancey brothers. Andrew's arms dropped to his sides.

"My plan didn't work like I wanted it too. Priscilla died in childbirth, and her parents took the kid away. My job was given to someone else who had more experience. Now, I am living on the streets trying to get as much money as I can to - well - come back to you." I let out a startled laugh.

"I wouldn't take you back even if you had money." I told him. "Let us go." Andrew glared at me for a second then turned to face Nate.

"Who's this, Celia? One of the newsboys walking you home?" he asked. I went over to stand in between them.

"This is my fiance." I said trying to keep the quiver out of my voice. Andrew's jaw locked.

"Fiance?"

"We happened to meet a few months after you left. He isn't afraid of commitment, you see, and he actually is faithful. Do you even know what that word means?" Andrew's arm shot out, and he slapped me with the back of his hand. I stumbled sideways, but didn't wall. Andrew reached out and grabbed my arm roughly, forcing me to look at him.

"I can't believe-"

"That I moved on after you? You broke my heart! You had no right to do that to me. I loved you, Andrew. Apparently, it wasn't mutual since you went and got another girl pregnant. You're such a pig!" I yelled and shoved my fist into his face. He let go of me, falling back onto his butt. I heard a scuffle behind me. I turned around and saw Nate starting a fight.

"Celia, run!" he yelled at me. Without waiting another second I sprinted out into the street and towards the Lodgehouse, which wasn't far. I raced down the pavement, but Andrew had caught up behind me and grabbed hold off my skirt. I fell, my hands skidding across the ground. I didn't let it stop me. I scrambled to my feet, feeling the fabric rip as I started to run again. Andrew had unfortunately gotten to his feet as well and wasn't that far behind me. Racing up the steps of the Lodgehouse, I tried to open the door and found it locked.

"HELP!" I screamed, banging on the wood. I could see where the blood from my hands rubbed off. Huge arms grabbed me around the waist and dragged me screaming off the steps. I kicked and swung my arms, but I couldn't break free. "HELP!" Suddenly, the big doors swung open. Multiple newsboys flooded the area. A few pulled Andrew off of me. I fell to my knees, trying to breathe. Someone knelt in front of me.

"Celia?" I looked up, finding Race's face a comforting sight. "Are you okay?" As an answer to his question, I broke down crying. He put an arm around me and pulled me close. We didn't move off the sidewalk.

"The police should be here soon." I heard Romeo say. Mush and Specs were farther down the sidewalk, holding down a belligerent Andrew. I couldn't stop shaking. Faint sirens rang in the distance. I struggled to take some deep breaths. The sound of pounding footsteps made me look up. Jack was running up the street, and Katherine wasn't far behind him.

"I heard screaming! What happened?" he asked stumbling to a stop. He spotted me among a crowd of caring newsboys. "Celia!" He hurried over and knelt in front of me, taking my quivering hands in his own. "Celia, what happened?"

"We were just walking home when we were jumped and dragged into an alleyway. I could hear them beating on Nate so I screamed. One of them said he recognized my voice, and I recognized him as Andrew." My voice cracked with emotion. Jack touched my cheek.

"He hit you, didn't he? Your cheek is red."

"It's only because I provoked him by explaining who Nate was. I punched him after." Jack smiled. "While he was down, Nate told me to run as he fought off the others. He-"

"Did you know them?"

"The Delancey Brothers."

"The Delanceys?" Jack whistled. "I didn't realize they were out of jail. I thought killing a guy got more time that a year." He waved for me to continue.

"Nate told me to run so I did. Andrew chased me here then the boys caught him. Nate-" I started to cry again. The sirens were now loud, and red lights flashed on the surrounding buildings as the cars squealed to a stop in front of us. A few officers got out. Mush gave Andrew to one that handcuffed him and threw him into the backseat. Katherine spoke to another officer before leading him over.

"Celia, this man needs to speak with you and hear the whole story." she said with a sympathetic smile. I nodded, and the officer took out a notepad and pencil. I began to recite what had happened when I spotted a person limping towards us from across the street. Recognizing the blond hair I jumped up and ran to him.

"Nate!" I crashed into him, hugging with all my might. He let out a painful gasp.

"Careful!" he whispered. I let go immediately and took a good look at him. His nose was bleeding, and one eye was purple and swelling shut. I touched his cheek gently.

"Oh, Nathaniel." Nate took my hand from his face and kissed it.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. I nodded then carefully wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you." Nate hugged me back with a laugh.

"I know."


	7. Lace

November 1905

"There you go! All done." Katherine said to me after she had secured the clip in my hair. "What do you think?" she asked expectantly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in the mirror in front of me. The young lady looked gorgeous, her green eyes framed by long lashes. She had rosy cheeks and pale pink lips. Her blond hair cascaded over her shoulders in a wave of ringlets. A few pieces were held back by a flowing creme-colored veil.

"Is that really me?" Katherine laughed.

"Yes!" I still didn't believe it. Katherine squeezed my shoulders and glanced at the clock behind her. "It's almost time to go. Better put your dress on." I smiled and hopped up. The two of us were in Jack and Katherine's apartment. Nate had been taken to the Lodgehouse to get ready. Katherine was already dressed in her peach-colored bridesmaid gown, her growing baby bump hidden tastefully. My own gown was hanging on the wardrobe. It still gave me butterflies just the like the ones I got when I first tried it on. It matched the color of my veil with flowing fabric. Small lacy capped sleeves matched the bottom and train of the gown, where the same lace created a beautiful pattern. I took of my silk robe and slipped on the dress with Katherine's help. She began on the many buttons. Once that had been finished, I spun back and forth in front of the mirror.

"Oh, Celia." Katherine sighed. I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't start crying! I'll start." I exclaimed, already feeling choked up. Katherine laughed, wiping away her tears.

"I can't help it. I'm pregnant! I cry at things like forgetting to buy eggs or dropping a pen on the ground so don't tell me to stop!" I laughed. A buzzer went off. 'Oh, that would be the driver! Here are your shoes." Katherine had gotten everything organized earlier in the day, and now she was handing me my simple flats. Hey, I wanted to be comfortable if I was going to be dancing all night. Miss Medda had graciously loaned us some of her fur coats. Both were a light brown so they matched with our dresses. We carefully put them on, and I grabbed the bouquets. The two of us headed downstairs and out the front door. The snow was falling lightly. I held up my train, careful not to let it touch the ground. My faithful driver, Mr. Howe, gave us a smile.

"You look beautiful, Miss Celia." he told me, opening up the motor car door.

"Thank you." I said in reply. I got in the car, and Katherine followed. Mr. Howe closed the door, cutting off the chilly air, and walked around to his own seat. After an easy start we rolled down the street. I realized how shaky my hands were. The butterflies in my stomach had yet to cease.

"It's okay to be nervous, Celia." Katherine said. I looked at her.

"I-I know." I stuttered then laughed. The car pulled up in front of the church. Mr. Howe helped us out, and I hugged him. "You'll be there for the ceremony, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just let me park the car." he said. I smiled.

"All right." Katherine held up my train while we ascended the stairs into the church. The warmth felt heavenly after the cold wind outside. We met one of the deacons, and he led us to a room where we could finish getting ready. Katherine checked my makeup. There was a knock on the door. "Make sure it isn't Nate!" I said as Katherine walked across the room to answer it. She waved her hand at me.

"I know!" She pulled it open and stuck her head out. After seeing who it was, she opened it all the way. Jack stepped in, looking dapper in his suit. I stood up and faced him. His jaw dropped.

"Celia, you look gorgeous!" he said incredulously.

"Thank you." I said ignoring how teary my eyes had gotten. Katherine handed me my bouquet of peach roses with two white ones in memory of my parents. It was time to go. We moved from the room to the open door at the back of the sanctuary. The violins began to play sweetly, and Katherine led her way down the aisle. I could see Nate at the front, turned around to face the beautiful glass window. I wrapped my arm around Jack's as it was almost out cue. "Don't let me fall." I whispered. Jack grinned.

"Never."


	8. Shaky

September 1906

I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. _Come on, Celia! _I thought to myself. _It's just Nate. _I was at the apartment alone, waiting for him to return back from the store. Curled up on the window sill, I watched the people passing on the street below. The sunlight was fading, the buildings turning orange. This was the first night off I've had for a while. _Maybe he will be excited? _I thought. I shook my head, feeling nauseated. Finally, a familiar blond head came around the corner. I watched him silently as he walked up to our building and entered. I stood up as the footsteps came up the stairs and down the hall. The key slipped into the door, and I heard it unlock. It opened with a creak. Nate spotted me immediately. "Celia!" He almost dropped his bags. He set them on the floor then ran over to hug me. "You didn't tell me you had the night off!" he said with a laugh. I hugged him back tightly. This clued him in. He stepped back, holding my hands. "What's wrong?" He frowned. I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong," I said. "I just have something to tell you."

"Celia, what is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I received a job offer." Nate grinned.

"Celia, that's wonderful!" He swung me up in the air.

"NATHANIEL!" I yelled. He set me down immediately. He looked confused.

"Wha-"

"It's with a traveling company in Europe." Nate's jaw dropped. I sat back down on the window sill, leaving Nate standing still in the center of the living room. "Miss Medda gave the message to me today. Some of her friends in the company were looking for a replacement, and she told them about me. It would be for about a year, travelling the cities of Europe like Paris and London. I was scared to tell you because you were asked to come along as well to help, but I knew how much you loved what you are doing now. You don't have to come with me." Nate shook his head, starting to smile again.

"Why wouldn't I want to come with you?" he said, sitting beside me. He pulled me closer to him. "We are married, you know." I smiled and nudged him with my shoulder.

"I know, but a year in Europe?"

"Celia, do you want this part in the company." I nodded.

"Yes."

"Then let's go! It can be the honeymoon we never had!" I looked up at Nate.

"Really?" Nate kissed my forehead.

"Yeah. How long do we have till our departure?"

"A few weeks once I tell them I want to take the position." Nate nodded.

"That easily gives us time to get everything into place." I got up and stretched.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Since I had gotten that off my chest, I realized how hungry I was. Nate laughed and stood up.

"Make way for the chef." He said and dramatically walked into the kitchen. He stuck his head out past the door frame so I could see him. "You realize you're gonna have to tell Jack and the Newsboys." I sighed with a frown.

"I know."


	9. The Infamous Cake Catastrophe

**Thanks to ForeverEponine for giving me the idea for this story :)**

January 1907

It was Nate and I's final night in the city. The two of us were at the Lodgehouse, attending the heartwarming farewell party the newsboys had thrown for us. Currently everyone was gathered around in a big circle, lounging on any available furniture. Different stories were being passed around, and laughter often lit up the room. I was curled up beside Nate, taking in these last few moments with the family.

"Hey, Celia!" Romeo yelled from across the room. His loudness inadvertently caused everyone to look up from their own conversations. It didn't faze him. He continued. "Do you remember Buttons' cake?" I started laughing.

"I remember that story! Jack wore the frosting quite well, didn't he?" A few of the boys yelled out their agreement. I looked at Jack. He was sitting beside Katherine, his ten-month-old daughter Ruth asleep in his arms. He had a ruthless glare.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that." he said.

"Oh, please," I said. "It wasn't even my fault. I recall someone not knocking." Nate nudged my arm.

"I want to hear this story!" he said sounding excited. I looked pleadingly at Jack.

"Go ahead." He said with a sigh, and I dove into telling the tale.

_October 1900_

_"Okay. Mush, you got Button duty. Try to keep him from the downstairs until the party tonight." I said as we quietly snuck in the back door of the Lodgehouse. Mush nodded once then ran off towards the lobby. I had three other helpers with me: Romeo, Albert, and Henry. We made our way into the small kitchen. The boys set the grocery bags on the center counter. _

_"You got the recipe from Katherine?" Albert asked. I pulled the piece of paper from my pocket and waved it at him. We were going to bake a cake for Buttons or at least try to. Tonight was his birthday. Most of the newsboys had chipped in to buy the ingredients. Truthfully I had never baked before, but it couldn't be that hard. I pulled out a mixing bowl from the pile and the first ingredient on the list. _

_"Well, here goes nothing." I sighed as I measured out the ingredient. The mixing part of it went excellent. The boys faithfully handed me what I needed when I asked. I poured the mix in a pan and slid it into the hot oven. Suddenly, there was loud laughter behind me. Turning around I found the three boys in a full-on flour fight. "BOYS!" I yelled. They froze in place. All were coated in a thick layer of white powder. "Look at the mess you made!" _

_"Sorry, Celia." Henry said brushing the flour off his hands. _

_"You clean this up while I start the frosting." I demanded before walking back over to my cooking area. I almost slipped a few times. The boys nodded and began to sweep the floor. After a few minutes the timer beside the oven went off. I carefully pulled of the fully-baked vanilla cake. I set it on a counter near a window, which I opened so the cake would cool faster. I went back to my frosting mix and added the last few ingredients, stirring it together afterwards. Albert's fingers kept reappearing, searching to taste test the fluffy frosting. I continuously smacked them away. _

_"Come on, Cece. Just one little sample." Albert complained as each of his tries were successful. _

_"Don't call me Cece, and no. You can wait like everyone else." Albert groaned. I still didn't trust him or any of the boys for that matter and took the frosting bowl with me to check on the cake. The late fall air had chilled it considerably. I flipped it onto a long plate and using a spatula Katherine had given me, I spread out the frosting all over. I fished out the candle we had bought from the pile of stuff and placed it in the center. "There!" I exclaimed taking a step back to admire my creation. Okay, it wasn't a work of art. I was very still proud of it! I lifted it off the counter carefully and turned around. "All right. Henry, you go gather everyone up." We started towards the door. "I'm going to put this on the -"_

_"Celia, look at my new jacket!" Jack exclaimed as he came in the door. We crashed together, and I lost my hold on the cake. It smeared all down Jack's front and fell to the floor in pieces._

_"JACK!" I screamed. "MY CAKE!"_

_"CELIA! MY JACKET!" Jack yelled back. We glared at each other._

_"I just spent hours on that!"_

_"Sorry, but my jacket-"_

_"I'll buy you a new one! Now you better go out and buy me a new cake. NOW!"_

"Did you actually go buy another cake?" Nate asked Jack.

"Yes, I did. I realized Celia was probably going to kill me if I didn't." Jack answered. "The new one was truthfully better than Celia's would have been.

"Hey!" I said in protest. "You didn't even try my cake!"

"No, but I remember the cake you made for Mush's birthday not long after." Jack said with a laugh. I realized what he was implying.

"Everyone said they loved it!" I exclaimed, looking around the room. Nobody would meet my eyes. "You guys are awful."

"You still love us." Specs said laughing. I tried glaring at him from across the room, but I smiled.

"Yeah, I do."


	10. Missing This

October 1907

The familiar sights of New York flashed by as we drove through the streets of the city. Nathaniel and I had just returned from Europe an hour ago. I had ahold of Nate's hand, thoroughly excited to be back home. The motor car slowed to a stop. The Newsboy Lodgehouse was to my right. Though the sun had just set, its windows were aglow with light. Today was Jack's birthday, and we knew there had to be a party here. There always is. The driver turned around. He was a short balding man, much like Mr. Howe was, and had a look in his eyes that somewhat scared me. "That'll be five dollars and ten cents." he grunted. We had traveled quite a ways from the train station to our apartment where we realized our keys were in our luggage that wouldn't be delivered until tomorrow, and then we came here. I opened my clutch and pulled out a few dollars. I handed them to him.

"Keep the extra." I told him. He smiled and tipped my hat. Nate opened the door and stepped out.

"Have a good night, ma'am." He said as I scooted across the seat.

"You too." I said in return. Nate helped me out of the car. The driver waved once before speeding down the street. Nathaniel and I walked up the stairs to the Lodgehouse to the closed doors. I paused, taking a deep breath. We hadn't told anyone that we were returning early, and I had no idea what was about to take place. Through the wood, I could hear the happy chatter of voices celebrating the birthday. Many of them were members of my adopted family, those I hadn't seen for eight months.

"We can wait until tomorrow. Get some rest then-" I cut Nate off there.

"I don't want to wait any longer. The past eight months has been long enough!" Nate smiled and squeezed my hand. With the other, I knocked on the doors as loud as I could. The babble inside grew soft.

"Who are we missing?" A voice asked, and I instantly recognized it as Jack's. The door opened, and Jack appeared in the doorway. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"I think you're missing me." I answered tearfully. "Happy birthday." Jack stood frozen for a moment in complete shock.

"CELIA!" He yelled, finally reaching out and pulling me into his arms. I started to cry, hugging him with all my might. I could hear my name being passed around the room in confused whispers then all at once the room exploded with loud cheers. Soon I was moving from person to person receiving back-breaking hugs from everyone. Someone set me up on a chair over the mass of people. I could just barely spot Nate, him getting the exact treatment I did.

"What are you doing 'ere?" Albert asked, "I thought you had like five months left to your contract."

"We had to leave sooner than expected." I said. I met Nate's eyes. _Was this the right time to tell them? _

"Is it because you gained a few?" Romeo whispered, which it wasn't even a whisper and actually quite loud. Jack smacked his hand across the back of Romeo's head. "OW!" I laughed. _I guess it is the right time. _

"It wasn't because I got fat." I explained, shaking my head. "Nathaniel and I found out that we are expecting a baby!" The room erupted in cheers of congratulations. "WAIT!" I yelled, putting up my hands. It went quiet. "The doctor thinks it might be twins." The room went into shocked silence. Nate was to my left, trying hard not to laugh at everyone's expressions.

"Ain't that two?" Specs asked, breaking the silence. Everyone laughed and started to talk among themselves, realizing that there was supposed to be a party going on. Nate helped me down. Katherine immediately enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh, that's so exciting!" she squealed in my ear then stepped back. "You're showing already! How far along are you?"

"Almost four months. I did the show as long as I could, but the pregnancy started to slow me down until I was way too tired to continue on with the company. So we hopped on a boat and came back!" I told her.

"Well, you definitely shocked us." Jack explained with a laugh.

"Twins, though. Do they run in your family? They run in mine, but there hasn't been a set for a few generations." Katherine said. I nodded.

"My mother's sisters were twins." I said. "I wonder if we'll get a set of twins from you guys in the future." The expression of Jack and Katherine's face made Nate and I start to laugh.

"I think Ruth is enough for now." Jack choked out. "It's good to have you guys back." He changed the topic. Nate wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I've missed this place." he said. "Speaking of Ruth, where is your daughter?"

"She's running around with Romeo, I think. Those two are like peas in a pod." Katherine said with a giggle.

"Isn't there birthday cake at a birthday party? I'm starving!" I said after my stomach growled for the sixth time. Jack laughed. Suddenly, music started to play. I spotted Davey, Les, and their sister Sarah all playing an instrument in the corner. I'd forgotten how musical that family was. Nate let go of me and held out his hand.

"Do you think you can stall your hunger for a little bit longer and dance with your husband, Mrs. Grace?" He asked. Already, people had begun to dance around us. Jack and Katherine joined them.

"I would love to, Mr. Grace." I told him, and we waltzed out into the crowd.


	11. Christmas Eve

December 1907

"Celia, you're supposed to be resting." Nate said as he took the box of ornaments out of my hands.

"But-"

"No buts." I groaned, sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" I pouted. "I can still do things." Nate laughed as he set the box next to the empty tree. He came back over and sat beside me. He took hold of my hand.

"I want you to stay healthy. We don't want the babies to come early." He told me. I sighed.

"I know." I said, patting my growing stomach. Okay, so the box was pretty heavy. I wasn't gonna tell Nate that. "I just feel so useless." I've had to sit around for two weeks now, and I hated every minute.

"Well, I have an idea about something that we can do together."

"Like what?" Nate explained the proposition to me. When he was all done, I grinned.

"Oh, I love it!" I exclaimed then the realization of what was to happen hit me. Panic gripped my heart. "We only have a day. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!" Nate laughed and squeezed my hand.

"We better get started then." Within minutes, Nate was rushing around the apartment, writing down what we would need. I was on the telephone talking to Miss Medda. It took a few minutes, but she eventually was on my side and linked me to her costume department. The rest of the day sped past until Nate was tugging on my arm.

"Celia, we have to go to bed. We got a late night tomorrow. The rest can wait till morning." He said quietly. My hands hurt from all the wrapping, and we still weren't close to being done.

"Let me do one more." I murmured sleepily. Nate smiled then yawned.

"Nope. Let's go to bed." He helped me to my feet, and I realized just how tired I was. I could barely keep my eyes open. Nate lifted me up into his arms. I shook my head.

"I'll break you. I'm so fat." Nate laughed.

"You're pregnant, and I've lifted heavier." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"All right."

Fast forward twenty four hours to just past midnight, December twenty-fifth. Nate, Jack, Liana, who was Davey's wife, and I were sneaking in the front door of the Lodgehouse. The building was quiet. Race was nowhere to be seen, having taken over as the manager after the old one passed away. I assumed he was sound asleep in his own bedroom just off the lobby. "Okay, I'm going to go open the back door to let Mush and Davey in." I whispered. The boys silently nodded. Making my way through the shadow-filled hallways, I found the back door and eased it open. Mush and Davey sat on the sidewalk just outside. "It's clear."

"Here we go." Davey said with a smile. Our plan flew into motion. In a whirlwind of branches, tinsel, and shiny ornament, the tree went up without a hitch. The men brought in the packages, taking as many as they could at one time. Liana started arranging them, something I would never let the men do. They don't have any taste whatsoever. Nate was up on a latter, hanging up garlands and such. I passed him each strand and listened hard to make sure no one would find us in the act. It had to be finished first. It reached quarter to five, and we knew we had to wake Race up. The morning alarm would sound in fifteen minutes, signalling for everyone to get up and be ready to leave at six to distribute the Christmas paper. We were pretty much done so I sent Jack to wake up Race.

"QUIETLY." I whispered harshly. Jack waved his hand.

"I know." The rest of us found seats around the lobby, thoroughly exhausted. We heard a yelp and a smack from the bedroom then laughter. A disheveled Race stumbled out of the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He stopped when he realized what had happened during the course of the night.

"You guys did all this?" he asked. I nodded.

"It was all Nathaniel's idea." I told him. I could swear Race was getting choked up, and he proved it when he gave Nate a hug.

"Thanks man. The kids are really going to appreciate this." He stepped back. "Are they going to need to open their gifts before they go out?" I nodded.

"It would greatly benefit them if they did."

"All right then. Let's go wake them up." Liana and I waited downstairs near the presents as all the men went upstairs. We could hear the mass exodus to the staircase and the stampede down it. The crowd ceased at the top of the last set of stairs, taking in the Christmas spectacle around them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I squealed. Nobody moved. All of the boys' mouths were agape. "Do you guys want your presents or not?" I asked as it was silent. That got them moving. Liana and I called out each of the names and handed the boy his present when he came forward. We made them wait until everyone had gotten theirs before opening them. "Okay, go!" I announced. The sound of ripping paper rang through the room, and the surprised yell of the boys finding a new winter jacket in the box. Miss Medda had done a winter number last year, and thankfully her costumer still had all of the coats. Suddenly, I was in a very big group hug, a chorus of thank echoing in my ears. I laughed.

"Merry Christmas, boys."


	12. Safe: Part One

February 1908

I woke from a light sleep to a loud knocking on the front door. Both Nathaniel and I had a rough night. Nate had fallen prey to the theater plague, an awful flu that had taken him down. I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I was now an uncomfortable eight months pregnant and the size of a barge. It must have been around seven in the morning, faint sunlight seeping in through the cracks in the curtains. I groaned loudly, but the knocking had yet to cease. Turning my head I found Nate sound asleep. "I'll get the door then." I whispered. Though it was very awkward, I made it out of bed and grabbed my robe. I wandered through the apartment, maneuvering around the moving boxes. Nate and I were moving into a bigger place next week to fit the new additions that were to be here soon. I reached the front door, unlocked, and pulled it open. Jack and Davey were outside. "Oh, good morning! How ar-?" I paused noticing their expressions. "What is it?"

"May we come in?" Davey asked. I nodded and stepped back to let them through. I shut the door behind them and lead the men to the sofa. We sat down in an awkward silence. Jack cleared his throat.

"Where's Nate?" he asked.

"Asleep. He was ill last night. Do you fellas want some coffee?" Both shook their head. "All right, enough of the looks! What happened?" Jack handed me a paper that he had stuffed under his arm. I unfolded it, and the headline immediately screamed out at me.

**PRISON BREAK AT THE HALLS OF JUSTICE**

I went on to read the story silently. When I reached a particular string of sentences, I felt like I was going to be sick.

**One of the four escapees, an Andrew Tyler, seems to be the inciter of the break. Tyler was the most dangerous criminal being held in the jail, having been found guilty in three murder cases. His whereabouts are currently unknown.**

"When did this happen?" I asked, handing the paper back to Jack. I couldn't bear to look at it anymore.

"Last night." Davey said sympathetically.

"He's coming after me." Jack started to explain that it wasn't possible, but I wouldn't listen. "He is, Jack! I was the one that got him arrested and then the police tied him to those murders from when he was down south. He has a lot to be angry for, and I am the cause."

"Celia, we won't let him hurt you." Jack said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"How? Everyone is working now, and I'm supposed to do nothing because of the babies."

"We've started to put a schedule in place so that you will never be alone." I sighed, shaking my head. Jack moved to sit beside me. He put his arm around me. "Everything will be okay, Celia. You and the babies will be perfectly safe. We got this."

Two weeks later, Nate was helping me up the stairs into the Lodgehouse. Since Race was on schedule tonight, I had to be at the Lodgehouse. The streets had been quiet as have the headlines. Andrew still hadn't been spotted. Nate seemed more nervous then I was. "You'll call me if you go into labor, right?" I laughed,.

"Yes!" I smiled. Nate kissed me, causing a groan from a few of the newsboys.

"I love you. See you in the morning."

"I love you too." Nate passed me off to Race and left. Race grabbed my overnight bag and lead me to his room.

"You can sleep in 'ere!" he exclaimed. The room was small. A simple full bed pushed into one corner and a tiny window with the sunset's light fading in.

"Race, this is your bedroom. I can't possibly-" I tried to reason, but Race waved his finger.

"Nuh uh. You're the star guest, and the star guest gets the best bed." Race said trying to sound stern. I laughed. "I'll leave ya to freshen up. I'll be right outside if you need me." The rest of the night flew by fast, and I found myself easily falling asleep, something that hadn't happened since this all began. It only lasted for a few hours until the loud sound of a gunshot brought me back into reality.


	13. Safe: Part Two

Something woke me up. I didn't know what it was, but I was awake. Snuggling back down under the blankets, I brushed it off and started to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, I heard the unmistakable bang of a gunshot. I sat upright, fear gripping my heart. _It seemed close. Was it close? _A thousand thoughts sped through my mind. Race was still sleeping in a chair near the door so I got thinking that I was just hearing things. Pregnant brain, right? There was a second bang. Race woke up then. Our eyes met. "Celia," he whispered. "go hide in-"He was cut off by the door slamming open. I scrambled out of bed as a man stepped in, seemingly clothed in shadows. Race was on him in a second. Another gunshot made me jump. Race collapsed on the ground with a scream. Before I knew it I was being dragged roughly from the room into the lobby. I couldn't bring myself to yell, knowing that the newsboys were deep sleepers and probably wouldn't hear me. The lobby held four men, including the one that was roughly gripping my arm. I was pushed forward.

"I found her, Andrew." the man grunted. Andrew turned around. I was surprised that he didn't look any different. He actually looked just like he did when we were in the Refuge together. His mouth had been curled into a sneer, but his expression went to shock when he noticed me. He was silent. A guy walked to his side, looking the most evil out of all of them.

"That's her, right?" he asked. Andrew nodded.

"Yes." he answered.

"What are you waiting for?" Andrew ignored him.

"Celia, you're pregnant?" I sighed.

"That does happen when you're married." I explained, but I could tell something was bothering Andrew. The other guy seemed to be getting restless.

"Come on, Andrew. I bet the cops are already on their way. Guns ain't quiet, and they's got lots of neighbors." Andrew shook his head.

"I can't-"

"You can't? That lady over there put you in prison!" Andrew shook his head again. The man took out a gun. "Fine. I'll do it." He pointed the gun at me.

"NO!" Andrew yelled pushing the man's arm as he pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a bang, and my shoulder felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. I clutched it with a scream and fell to my knees. Andrew, in an act of rage, punched the gunman in the face and took the gun. He swung it at the rest of the guys. "Don't move." He ran to my side. "Celia, I'm sorry." I gritted my teeth, tears rolling constantly down my face.

"I know." I gasped. "It's okay." Starting to feel light-headed I tipped over. Andrew carefully laid me down. He was crying as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he repeated over and over.

"You better." Someone said. I looked up to see the guy with a bloody nose, putting a gun against Andrew's head.

"Wai-" He pulled the trigger, and Andrew's head exploded. I screamed again. The man pointed the gun at me.

"Keeg, that's enough!" One of the others yelled. Keeg put the gun away. I watched through thick tears as the three men disappeared out the door. That's when I started to scream and scream. I finally heard the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairs. I turned towards them and saw Charlie, the boy from the Refuge, and a kid named Jack. They both cried out my name when they saw me. Running to my side they knelt down, careful of Andrew's lifeless body.

"Charlie, go call an ambulance." Jack said. Charlie disappeared from my point of view.

"Race got shot too." I gasped.

"Okay. Everything will be okay." Jack said trying to soothe me. Charlie came back.

"It's coming, Celia. Just hold on." he said. _I don't think I can. _Everything was starting to go black. I started to close my eyes.

"CELIA!" Jack yelled. My eyes shot open. "Hang on." Everything went black.


	14. Safe: Part Three

I died but only for a moment. Something kept me out of the darkness. Maybe it was the voices. My ears latched on to every one as it echoed through the black space. Each was different from the others.

Mrs. Grace, can you hear me?

Celia!

Shot in the shoulder. There's another victim behind us.

Calm the husband down.

...the babies now!

Then everything went quiet. A part of me searched for the voices again, but nothing was there. Just emptiness and black space. I heard it then, a cry as soft as a kitten's. It shocked me for a moment, and I felt my heart swell. As it went quiet again, I realized that I wouldn't stop fighting until I opened my eyes and that's just what happened.

I blinked in the harsh midday sunlight. The hospital room was empty other than myself. My shoulder was wrapped, and my arm curled up in a sling. I found a glass of water at my bedside table and reached for it, hoping to ease the pounding in my head. The turn onto my side was quite easy which was once hard because of the babies. BABIES! I gasped and looked down to my stomach. It was flat and obviously child-less. I struggled to get upright, my head spinning wildly. I was shakily getting out of bed when the door opened. Nate walked in holding a cup of coffee. He set it down immediately when he saw me. I took a shaky step towards him.

"Slow down!" He exclaimed with a laugh, rushing over. He caught me as I slipped and eased me back onto the bed. "You were shot, Celia. You need to rest."

"But the babies-" I protested.

"Are fine," Nate told me. He adjusted the bed so I was propped upright. He grabbed his coffee and pulled up a chair. "We do need to talk though." He took hold of my hand. "Do you remember what happened?" I nodded.

"I think so. Andrew and the other escaped inmates broke into the lodgehouse," I said.

"That's right."

"One shot Race and dragged me into the lobby. Is Race-"

"He's fine. The bullet got him in the leg. Do you remember who shot you?"

"A man named Keeg."

"Keeg? Not Andrew?" Nate looked surprised.

"No. Andrew was shot and killed." The image of Andrew's head exploding flashed before my eyes, and tears immediately welled up.

"It looked like a suicide to the investigators. Do you think you could talk to them?"

"I guess so, but not right now." I said shakily. Nate noticed the tears in my eyes and squeezed my hand sympathetically.

"That's okay. Now we need to talk about the babies." My heart dropped to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Nate shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong. There's just something that I-we didn't expect."

"What is it?"

"Triplets." My jaw dropped.

"Triplets? As in three-?"

"Three girls."

"Girls." Nate laughed at my repeating him. I felt extremely overwhelmed and started to cry.

"Celia, I'm sorry! It's too much, isn't it?" I shook my head and actually laughed.

"No! I'm just happy." Nate laughed. "Can I see them?"

"Sure. I'll help you into a wheelchair. It's quite the distance. Since the two became three, the girls had to be moved to a more sterile ward." Nate helped me ease down into a chair and wrapped a blacket tightly around my legs. We headed out of the room and down the hallway. Nate was chattering happily, describing them to me. I was very excited until a startling thought occured to me.

"Oh my, Nate! We still haven't picked names!"


	15. The Letter

_Dear Ambrose Publishing,_

_By this time, you have finished reading the two manuscripts about my life. Well, it was just ten years of my life. Since I grew up on the streets, I unfortunately didn't receive much schooling. Due to the kind teaching from both my husband and sister-in law, Katherine Kelly, I was able to finish these stories for you and hopefully for many others as well. I know that the second manuscript ends on a slight cliffhanger, but family things should stay private so I ask you respect that. I can give you an update though since I have heard you need something about the author to put at the end of the novel. When this reaches you, the triplets will have already turned five years of age._

_Matilda Lenore is our oldest. Tilly is our adventurous trouble-maker. Though she is always willing to help, sometimes she'd rather do something more wild like play with the ashes in the fireplace or climb thirty-foot trees. Nate insists that she looks like me, but I say it's the other way around due to her blond hair and blue eyes. She is always dirty just like him as well. I can never keep that girl clean._

_Elyse Lane is our middle child, but don't worry. That doesn't bother her in the slightest. She's our performer so I guess naming her after my mother was a smart idea. She won't let me dress her in anything but the latest styles in children's clothing. She also demands that I do her blond hair in elaborate styles every day. I've caught her putting on my makeup multiples times._

_The baby is Andrea Blaire. Our Andy is an adult crammed into a tiny girl's body. By her being incredibly quiet and responsible, I wonder whose side of the family she comes from. She has brown eyes which came from my father and had skipped my generation. She makes Nate read to her every night and is totally a daddy's girl. I got a lot of weird looks when I explained to people that I had named her after Andrew. Even though he had his bad sides, I wouldn't be where I am today without him. He did save my life on more than one occasion. Nate was on my side through and through so we named the miracle child Andrea._

_As for Nate and I, our life is wonderful. My late uncle and aunt's will was found and surprisingly, they had left their house to me. Our family moved into the roomy old house just outside the city quite quickly. There is room for all of us with another room to spare which will soon be filled because I am now seven months pregnant. We think it's going to be another girl, and we've picked out the name - Alice Louise. I've acquired a job at a theater on Broadway for after the baby is born. I'll be picking up the part of the main character. Nate's currently working backstage and will do so until my contract is up. It's just like old times. My shoulder has healed wonderful, but sadly my eyesight is starting to worsen. I need glasses now. I guess kids can do that to you._

_Jack and Katherine continue to live in New York City with their Ruth and twin boys, Joey and Wes. They've been offered a double-job at a small children's book publishing house. Katherine will be writing the stories while Jack illustrates them. Joey and Wes are two years younger than our girls, and Ruth has graciously stepped in being the kind oldest cousin._

_With a much roomier house, we often have the newsboys at the house for parties. Though it is a way from the city, they all get here somehow. Race's leg healed fine, but now he has a cane which he carries quite well. He still is holding down the fort at the lodge house, but now he has a wife, Kate, standing beside him. Davey and Liana have a baby of their own now, a tiny squirt named Mason. All the other boys have moved on to bigger things. Albert's working out in California as a movie help. Mush opened up his own business in downtown Albany. Romeo is - well - Romeo. He does have a girl trying to wring him in, and you'll never believe it. Her name is Juliet._

_As I mentioned before, these "papes" hold the most important section of my span of a life time. I have one requirement which I think you'll agree with. I wish to name the novel _The Girl with the Crutch_. I figure that sums it up quite well. Please do me and the story justice._

_Sincerely,_

_Celia Aster-Grace_


	16. A note of thanks

Thank you everyone for staying with me along this journey. It was a long process, but I can't even express how grateful I am for you. I never knew that I could write this long a story and actually keep people interested. You are seriously the best. Though I am very sad it's come to an end, I just might have another story up my sleeve. I can't promise that it will be finished or long, but I might be able to do this for a while. Expect the new story or at least the first chapter this week. 


End file.
